Deleted Scenes - Bloodlines: Beach Day
by sweetgabby
Summary: Sydney Sage completa mais uma semana de missão, está pronta para um final de semana tranquilo, o problema é que sua vida não é mais tranquila após se envolver com Morois e Damphirs. O grupo resolve ir a praia e aventuras os aguardam, Sydney será capaz de cuidar de todos? Ou perderá o controle da situação? A história é narrada durante o livro "Laços de Sangue" da saga Bloodlines.
1. Capítulo 01

Mais uma semana da missão terminando, eu estava me preparando para a última aula de sexta-feira, meu estudo independente com a Sra. Terwillger, sabia que receberia algum livro maluco para continuar complementando sua pesquisa. Comecei a guardar meus livros e Eddie veio falar comigo.

\- Sydney, vou ver como Jill está, mais tarde nos encontramos para ir no Sr. Dohane?

\- Sim, Eddie. - Disfarcei um sorriso, lembrando de como a Jill parecia estar faminta. A parte em que eu menos me sentia à vontade nessa missão certamente eram os dias de fornecimento.

\- Obrigada, irmãzinha! Até depois! - Ele acenou e saiu da sala. Fui até a mesa da Sra. Terwillger tentando parecer mais animada, fazendo o sentimento de desconforto desaparecer.

\- Srta. Melbourne, sua semana foi produtiva? - Ela me perguntou.

\- Foi, na verdade finalizei a parte da pesquisa do livro que me passou semana passada, acredito que já possa revisar. - Comentei enquanto entregava os papeis com o texto para ela.

\- Esplendido. Você é uma aluna muito dedicada, talvez mereça uma folga hoje. - Ficou pensativa por um momento. - Leve este livro e leia durante o final de semana.

\- Nossos conceitos de "folga" são diferentes. - Brinquei, mas na verdade não me importei com a tarefa, estava animada imaginando que poderia ler na minha cama e ter um final de semana mais tranquilo, sem pensar em vampiros.

\- Mas antes de libera-la, que tal buscar um café para sua professora?

Sem reclamar, busquei o café para ela, como ainda era cedo, passei no dormitório para tirar o uniforme e colocar uma roupa casual, lembrei que Adrian sempre implicava com minhas roupas de qualquer jeito.

Ao chegar no saguão do alojamento, encontrei Jill na companhia de Eddie e Micah.

\- Parece que a reunião familiar vai começar mais cedo hoje. - Micah constatou ao me ver. Jill e Eddie abriram um sorriso se levantando dos bancos.

\- Até mais tarde, Micah. - Eddie se despediu, mas Micah pareceu chateado por não participar, mal ele sabia a verdade por trás dessas reuniões familiares.

Chegamos na mansão do Sr. Dohane e Lee estava do lado de fora no telefone, pareceu surpreso ao nos ver lá mais cedo que o normal.

\- Vocês aqui antes das seis da tarde, que surpresa agradável. - Por mais que Lee tivesse falado para todos nós, seus olhos só estavam focados em Jill. - Venham, eu e Adrian estávamos prestes a começar uma partida de sinuca.

Jill seguiu Lee, e ao ver Adrian, correu para dar um abraço.

\- Chave de Cadeia, que bom ver você. Chegaram cedo hoje. - Ele me observou, sabia que algum comentário engraçadinho sairia da boca dele a qualquer momento. - Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês persuadiram Sage a matar aula?

\- Na verdade, por ser uma aluna exemplar, fui liberada mais cedo. - Respondi triunfante.

\- Estou faminta, será que Dominique está disponível? - Jill saiu pela porta em busca dela.

\- Então, querem participar do jogo? - Lee perguntou, ajeitando as bolas de bilhar.

\- Por mim... Faz tanto tempo que não jogo. - Respondeu Eddie pegando um taco. Eu nunca tinha jogado, mas se fui julgada por causa do minigolfe, imagina por isso. Adrian pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

\- Sage nunca jogou, aposto. - Se apoiou no taco com um sorriso irônico.

\- Não mesmo. Parece ser meio entediante, sinceramente. - Falei observando a mesa.

\- Você vai gostar, envolve física. - Eddie disse me entregando o taco. - Eu te ensino.

\- Negativo, já vi Sydney jogando minigolfe, é injusto vocês dois no mesmo time! - Lee riu. - Quero ela para ser minha dupla. - Nunca pensei que um dia seria disputada para ser a dupla de alguém na sinuca, ainda mais sem ter jogado uma única vez.

\- Que isso, Lee. Nem sou tão ruim assim. Principalmente sóbrio. - Acusou Adrian, sentindo-se ofendido pelo comentário.

\- Eu sou mais do tipo que prefere fazer duplas do modo convencional. _Dois ou um_. - Respondi. - Assim fica mais justo. Além de que, vocês nem sabem como é minha habilidade nesse jogo. - Eles aceitaram e no fim das contas, minha dupla foi o Adrian... Talvez aceitar o Lee não tivesse sido tão má ideia. Podia nunca ter jogado, mas era ambiciosa o suficiente para querer ganhar.

\- Talvez agora Sydney nunca aprenda a jogar mesmo. - Brincou Eddie. - Que tal fazer o saque? - Fiquei na dúvida, mas aceitei o desafio. Observei a bola branca e as outras bolas logo em frente.

\- Tudo bem, só uma dúvida. Como eu seguro esse taco?

\- Fácil Sage, existem duas maneiras. Você vai descobrir qual funciona melhor para você ou de acordo com a jogada. Primeira opção, coloque a mão aberta na mesa, um pouco elevada e apoie o taco entre o dedão e o indicador. - Segui as instruções de Adrian. - Ótimo, a outra, além desse apoio, você passa o taco por baixo do indicador e o apoia com o dedo médio também. - Criei a posição, pareceu um pouco mais firme do que a primeira. - Agora só acertar as bolas. - Ele piscou e se afastou.

\- Obrigada. - Me concentrei, segurei a bola branca por um instante para descobrir o peso e qual seria a velocidade e força ideal, então posicionei ela novamente e a acertei com força, deu um estalo enorme. Todas as bolas se mexeram. Os três bateram palmas.

\- Impressionante, a primeira vez que fiz isso errei feio a bola. - Lee riu, retirou a bola preta de número oito da mesa e foi até a bola branca. - A bola preta vira um bônus ou serve para desempatar no final. - Assenti com a cabeça e o observei jogar. Algumas bolas estavam próximas dos buracos, mas tinha uma perfeitamente posicionada para ser encaçapada. Ele encaçapou a bola de número 10. - As bolas pares são nossas agora. - Informou, como as outras bolas próximas ao buraco eram ímpares, ele acertou outras para ajudar Eddie quando fosse a vez dele e acabou tirando uma das nossas de perto do buraco.

\- Agora aprenda com o mestre, Sage. - Adrian pegou o taco de mim e se posicionou para jogar. Esperava que ele fosse tão ruim quanto no minigolfe, mas a verdade é que Adrian conseguiu encaçapar duas de uma vez. Comemoramos com um _high five_.

\- Lee, como você pode dizer que ele não era bom? - Eddie perguntou indignado.

\- Eu nunca disse que ele era ruim, só tinha certeza que a Sydney seria melhor. - Deu de ombros.

\- Digamos que eu tinha outros passatempos em bares, além de atrair com garotas. - Falou Adrian com um sorriso galante. O jogo ficou bem equilibrado, Jill voltou e estava se divertindo nos assistindo jogar, dividida em torcer pelo Adrian ou pelo Lee. Lee a deixou jogar em seu lugar algumas vezes, ajudando-a, estavam em perfeita sintonia, era uma atitude fofa até para vampiros. Então Keith entrou pela porta acabando com o clima harmonioso, nos observou por um momento, parecendo irritado.

\- Sydney, o único motivo de vocês virem aqui é para o fornecimento de Jill Dragomir e então ir embora. Esse comportamento é inaceitável e completamente antiprofissional. Estou decepcionado. - Não sabia o que responder, afinal era realmente inaceitável alquimistas confraternizarem com vampiros... A questão é que eu estava me divertindo, as vezes eles só pareciam ser amigos normais para mim, não que eu soubesse muito sobre amizade.

\- A culpa é minha, Keith! Eu pedi para Sydney que ficássemos mais um pouco, não estava me sentindo bem na escola, sinto falta de ficar com outros _Morois_. - Jill interviu em minha defesa, usando a cara de piedade mais fofa que e inocente que eu já vi.

\- Mais uma prova de que está sendo antiprofissional, Sydney não deve satisfazer as vontades de vocês sempre. - Keith pontuou.

\- Na verdade, Keith, eu devo fazer com que Jill se sinta bem. Então sim, vou continuar ajudando com que ela se adapte da melhor forma durante essa missão. E se ela quer ficar aqui por um tempo com seus amigos _Moroi_, devo aceitar, e vai de mim tornar essa vinda um completo tédio ou achar uma maneira de me distrair. - Minha respiração estava mais acelerada.

\- E o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? - Lee parecia muito incomodado com a presença de Keith em sua casa.

\- Não é da sua conta. Não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. Estou indo embora e espero que você também me obedeça, Sydney Sage. Seria um prazer reportar seu comportamento para nossos superiores. - Minha vontade era de gritar com ele, estava sendo um verdadeiro babaca, mas me controlei ao máximo. Keith saiu batendo a porta da frente com força.

\- Depois os vampiros que são criaturas malignas. - Adrian ironizou.

\- Ele consegue ser pior... - Lamentei.

\- Mas não vamos embora, vamos? - Jill perguntou triste. Não queria ir embora, afinal nem faltava muito para acabar o jogo, mas só de pensar em Keith me reportando e tendo a chance de me mandar para reabilitação dos alquimistas causou arrepios em mim.

\- Melhor irem, não queremos que Sage se encrenque com os alquimistas depois. - Argumentou Adrian.

\- Terminamos a jogada numa próxima. - Eddie falou, encostando o taco na mesa. - Certeza que Sydney vai estar melhor ainda e dar um show, né irmãzinha. - Passou o braço sobre meus ombros.

\- Falando em show... – complementou Lee - Eu estava pensando, amanhã à noite vai ter um show no _Pier Santa Monica_, e já que Jill sente falta da água... Podíamos passar o dia na praia. - Não sei qual foi a parte mais incoerente do convite, sol e praia para _Morois_ ou Jill no meio de uma multidão no meio da noite.

\- Lee, você foi afetado pelo cigarro de Adrian? _Morois_ não podem pegar sol, se ela passa mal na educação física, imagina na praia! - Exclamei apontando para Jill, que fez uma careta para mim. - E seria muito arriscado Jill ir a um show durante a noite.

\- Por favor, Sydney! Eddie vai estar junto, ele sabe me proteger. Nosso grupo tem cinco pessoas, estarei segura. - Jill reclamou tentando me convencer.

\- Tem tendas na praia para alugar, assim não ficaríamos em contato com o sol. - Lee completou, parecia ter todas as repostas na ponta da língua. Olhei para Eddie em busca de apoio.

\- Acho que podemos tentar, vai ser divertido. - Arregalei os olhos, não era a ajuda que eu estava procurando.

\- Afinal é seu trabalho fazer com que Jill se sinta bem... - Adrian deu um sorrisinho triunfante, ele usou minhas palavras contra mim, parece que não tinha escolha, a não ser aceitar, por mais que meu lado racional estivesse gritando _não de o braço a torcer_.

\- Tudo bem. Mas se Jill passar mal ou tiver qualquer sinal de risco, vamos embora imediatamente. - Falei tentando parecer a mais rígida possível. - E... Eu dirijo! - Combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã cedo em frente ao alojamento, assim não teria risco de Keith saber que íamos a praia, e de lá pegaríamos a estrada.

No dormitório, Jill não parava de falar sobre Lee, encantada com ele. Eu estava tão feliz por ver aquele brilho no olhar e sorriso em seu rosto, a animação não parecia fazer parte da vida dela há algum tempo, passava o dia na escola escondida tentando evitar possíveis brincadeiras estupidas e invejosas de Laurel.

\- Você tem roupa de praia? - Perguntou de repente, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

\- Não, quer dizer, tenho um maio preto e uma bermuda caqui mais soltinha. Mas não pretendo usar... Vou com uma roupa normal.

\- Sydney, não pode ir à praia de roupa normal! - Advertiu Jill. - Eu tenho uns biquinis novos, e também umas saídas de praia que trouxe comigo por precaução, posso emprestar!

\- Agradeço a oferta, mas não, obrigada. - Dei de ombros.

\- Pelo menos uma sandália! Por favor, Sydney, não seja corta onda. - Corta onda? Eu já tinha aceitado ir à praia por ela.

\- Podemos decidir isso amanhã? Estou cansada. - Falei, ao me deitar na cama, percebendo que essa discussão não iria nos levar a lugar algum.

\- Claro. - Respondeu pensativa. Depois de alguns segundos olhando fixamente para mim, ela se deitou também.


	2. Capítulo 02

A luz matinal entrou no quarto, me acordando e percebi que Jill já havia se levantado.

\- Bom dia, Sydney! Já separei _tudinho_ para nosso passeio! - Falou toda empolgada, ela estava guardando uns itens na bolsa. Saí da cama e fui tomar banho, quando voltei para o quarto, Jill havia separado um look para mim.

\- Jill, o que é isso? - Perguntei irritada.

\- Sydney, escuta, eu peguei seu maio preto e sua bermuda soltinha. Mas essa blusinha e a sandália são as únicas peças que combinam completamente com o seu look e o com o dia de vamos ter hoje!

\- Não se deve dirigir de sandália, só em casos extremos. - Adverti.

\- É um caso extremo! Por favor, Sydney! Você não vai se arrepender. - Ela prometeu praticamente de joelhos. - Se você não usar, vou te compelir! - Ameaçou, eu arregalei meus olhos, nunca tinha ouvido esse tipo de ameaça. - Calma, é brincadeira. Só queria que você aceitasse de uma vez.

\- Aí Jill... - Coloquei o look de uma vez, passei muito protetor solar e terminei de guardar os itens na minha bolsa, incluindo uma roupa extra totalmente minha, então fomos para o saguão do alojamento. Os meninos já estavam nos esperando, com suas roupas de praia e óculos de sol.

\- Sage, nunca te vi tão à vontade com uma roupa. - Adrian soltou o comentário irônico de sempre.

\- E não estou, mas não aguentava mais Jill me atormentando. - Respondi revirando o olho.

\- Eu não ia passar vergonha na praia. - Jill retrucou, dando um beijo em Lee logo depois.

\- Bom, o dia está lindo, podemos continuar discutindo sobre as roupas da Sydney, ou pegar a estrada para Santa Monica... - Eddie veio ao meu auxílio. Um obrigada silencioso saiu da minha boca para ele.

Eddie foi o copiloto da vez, me auxiliando com o _gps_, era uma estrada de aproximadamente duas horas, fizemos uma parada para tomar café da manhã, tomei apenas um café preto, pensando que estaríamos na praia em algumas horas eu só conseguia comparar meu corpo a silhueta perfeita de Jill.

Ao chegarmos, Lee, Jill e Adrian foram garantir a nossa tenda para o dia, enquanto eu e Eddie procurávamos um lugar para estacionar, eram dez horas da manhã e a praia estava relativamente cheia, não podíamos arriscar ficar sem sombra com o sol da Califórnia.

Não me lembrava qual havia sido a última vez que fui a praia, eu amava o mar e a energia que transmitia, fiquei admirando ao mesmo tempo em que caminhávamos em busca do pessoal, Eddie parecia estar concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos tanto quanto eu.

Nos acomodamos na tenda, estendi minha toalha e peguei o livro que Sra. Terwillger havia me emprestado para ler, Jill e Lee estavam sentados conversando, Adrian molhava os pés na água e Eddie estava em posição de guardião como o usual. Depois de algumas horas, comemos uns petiscos e o clima estava bem relaxante apesar do movimento alto na praia.

\- Vou dar um passeio. - Adrian anunciou levantando da areia.

\- Adrian, você não pode caminhar no sol, vai passar mal. - Adverti.

\- Estou de boné e filtro solar. Preciso me divertir, essa tenda está monótona demais para mim. - Quando Adrian sumiu de vista Eddie me chamou.

\- Sydney, por falar em diversão... Que tal aprender mais um esporte hoje? - Disse pegando as raquetes e uma bolinha.

\- Como funciona? - Perguntei curiosa, nunca tinha visto.

\- Se chama frescobol. Foi criado no Rio de Janeiro, é um jogo bem amigável, pois o objetivo é não deixar a bolinha cair, diferente do tênis. - Explicou. Começamos a jogar, era bem viciante na verdade, não sei dizer por quanto tempo jogamos, nosso recorde foi vinte minutos sem deixar a bola escapar. Jill e Lee estavam tão empolgados quanto nós.

Fui para trás tentar alcançar a bola e repentinamente senti um impacto nas minhas costas, alguém havia me empurrado, desabei no chão e senti meu joelho ralar na areia, ardeu muito. Eddie, Lee e Jill correram para me socorrer.

\- Presta atenção, garota. Você não é dona da praia! - Uma voz rude começou a gritar comigo, o rapaz parecia estar bêbado, assim como os três amigos dele. Todos olhamos abismados com o comentário, Eddie me ajudou a levatar e começou a me defender.

\- Ela estava distraída jogando, diferente de você que a empurrou de propósito. - Eles encararam Eddie como se fosse um idiota por bater de frente com quatro, mal sabiam que ele podia derrubar todos sem nem suar. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, mas antes de pudesse impedir, Eddie já havia nocauteado dois.

\- Eddie! Não! - Tentei puxar ele para trás, nisso os quatro amigos saíram correndo, apavorados.

\- Droga! Desculpa, Sydney. Não sei o que aconteceu... - Ele parecia arrasado.

\- Você só estava sendo um amigo protetor... Ou melhor, irmão! - Jill abriu um sorriso caloroso de aprovação. - Foi treinado para isso.

\- Foi treinado para acabar com _Strigois_, não com bêbados! Mas obrigada por ter me defendido.

\- _Strigois_ são menos ameaçadores que esse tipo de homem. - Lee comentou irritado. Ele estava defendendo essas criaturas malignas?

\- Sydney sua perna! - Jill exclamou preocupada, senti meus joelhos arderem e estavam sangrando um pouco. - Onde Adrian está quando precisamos dele, deve ter bebido todas, faz tempo que não enxergo nada pelo laço?

\- Nem pensar! Nada de magia de vampiro. - Respondi horrorizada, mas também fiquei me perguntando por onde andava Adrian? Há quanto tempo ele tinha saído para _passear_. Limpei meus joelhos na água do mar, por mais que ache suja, dizem que é ótima para ajudar a cicatrizar. Voltamos para a tenda pretendendo nos acalmar com a situação, ao nos sentarmos Jill soltou um grunhido que fez com que nós três pulássemos de susto.

\- Jill! O que foi? - Eddie perguntou horrorizado, enquanto Lee a segurava parecia que ela estava agonizando, sofrendo com algo internamente. Olhei para Eddie, pavor preenchia seu olhar e então ela tentou se expressar.

\- A... A... Adrian... - Sua respiração estava descontrolada, com falta de ar, como se ela estivesse... se afogando, e foi aí que entendi o que estava havendo.

\- Adrian está se afogando, Jill está sentindo pelo laço do espírito. - Falei levantando rápido, ela assentiu com a cabeça segurando seu pescoço, Eddie se juntou a mim. - Cuide de Jill, tente acalma-la, vou atrás dele. - Corri na direção em que ele havia seguido no começo da tarde o mais rápido que pude em busca de alguma movimentação na água, depois de quase quinhentos metros ouvi três meninas gritando.

\- Jet! Socorro! Alguém o ajude! Socorro! - _Jet_! O nome falso de Adrian. Olhei para o mar e lá estava ele, bem no fundo. Tirei minhas sandálias e minha roupa, sabia que nadar com roupas em excesso não facilitariam nada, então entrei na água, tentei não pensar no impacto gelado que oceano pacífico causou no meu corpo quente, precisava resgatá-lo.

\- Vão procurar ajuda, algum guarda-vidas deve estar na praia! - Gritei para as meninas e continuei meu caminho até Adrian.

Meu coração pulsava tão rápido com a adrenalina a mil que estava sentindo, eu tremia de frio, de medo, aflita com a situação, nadando sentia como se o mar estivesse me levando até ele de maneira mais fácil, cada vez que uma onda ia quebrar em mim, um _delay_ atrasava o movimento dela e eu era empurrada, talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça. Adrian estava gelado e desmaiado quando cheguei, mas parecia sem pulsação. Um turbilhão de pensamentos começou a passar pela minha cabeça pensando o pior, como alquimista, meu treino continha resgates de afogamentos, nunca havia feito no oceano, mas a única diferença era a correnteza, e no momento era como se a água nos levasse até a areia da praia.

As meninas não tinham retornado, onde estavam os guarda-vidas dessa praia? Deitei Adrian na areia, enquanto outras pessoas desesperadas assistiam a cena horrizados, alguns ligando para emergência. Hora de colocar em prática meu treino de primeiros socorros, passo um: massagem cardíaca. Mesmo tentando me concentrar apenas no movimento, não conseguia parar de me preocupar: e se Adrian não voltasse a vida? Jill morreria também? Quão fatal podia ser essa ligação do laço? Como Eddie ficaria perdendo-a novamente sem poder fazer nada? Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto sem trégua, eu havia falhado na missão, não consegui protege-los, manter minha promessa, tinha sido irresponsável demais.

Fiz duas massagens cardíacas e duas respirações boca-a-boca, tentando aceitar que ele era apenas meu amigo e não um vampiro, apesar de ter caninos afiados... Adrian não havia reagido, comecei mais uma vez a massagem cardíaca e na última respiração boca-a-boca, Adrian abriu os olhos, me afastei, ele virou o rosto para o lado e colocou algumas doses de água para fora, então deu um suspiro longo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que havia salvado alguém de um afogamento, era algo para adicionar ao currículo, mas sabendo que ninguém poderia saber sobre isso, não resolvia muito. As pessoas no entorno de nós começaram a bater palma. Seu olhar fixou nos meus, agradecido.

\- Adrian! - O abracei.

\- Sage... - Sussurrou com dificuldade, mas no momento que ele devolveu o abraço, voltei a razão e me afastei novamente.

\- Adrian! Como pode ser tão irresponsável? O que você estava pensando? - Perguntei irritada. - Em nada claro. - Respondi rapidamente. - Jill estava sentindo a mesma coisa que você! Não acredito que se embebedou na praia e foi nadar, ainda mais no fundo! Você tem noção de que quase morreu? - Minha voz falhou, as lágrimas tentaram sair dos meus olhos novamente, mas engoli, aquele pânico de perder alguém sob minha guarda tinha voltado. Adrian não respondeu, parecia muito chateado consigo mesmo.

\- Ali! Ele está ali! - Um guarda-vidas apareceu junto com as meninas. Bem na hora.

\- Está tudo bem, minha amiga me salvou. Ela foi uma verdadeira heroína, mesmo com toda a bronca que recebi, deviam contratá-la para o serviço, se querem fazer algo eficiente.

\- Sinto muito rapaz, teve um outro afogamento do outro lado da praia, eram crianças, todos fomos solicitados para a operação. - Lamentou, então levantei.

\- Obrigada pelos seus serviços, são excelentes profissionais, felizmente eu estava aqui. Vocês têm suas obrigações, desculpe-me pelo julgamento dele... Foi uma situação traumática. - Como Adrian podia ser tão babaca com as autoridades? A maioria da multidão já havia dispersado, inclusive as garotas com quem Adrian se divertiu durante a tarde toda, nos levantamos e começamos a voltar para nossa tenda. - Ótimas amigas, ficaram gritando ao invés de buscar ajuda ou ir ajudar... - Revirei os olhos.

\- Ei, funcionou! Você apareceu. - Ele deu um sorriso torto. - E eu já tenho uma ótima amiga, não preciso de outras com a mesma qualidade. - Essa observação fez com que eu corasse. - Agora, preciso perguntar duas coisas. Beijar um vampiro foi tão ruim quanto imaginava? Ou melhor... Perder o BV com um. Aposto que nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça. - O comentário me deixou tão em choque que eu parei de andar bruscamente.

\- Você está louco? Não beijei ninguém, não beijei você e muito menos um vampiro! Aquilo se chama respiração boca-a-boca. - Bufei, muito incomodada. - A água salgada entrou no seu cérebro também?

\- Se essa explicação fizer você dormir melhor a noite... - Adrian deu uma pausa novamente, se aproximando de mim, me analisou de cima a baixo, sabia que mais um comentário petulante estava por vir. - Aliás, belo maiô. - Minhas roupas! Tinha esquecido na areia! Dei meia volta e comecei a ir em direção ao local onde haviam ficado, então Adrian puxou meu braço. - Sage, calma! Ninguém rouba roupa na praia. - Ele tinha razão, mas precisava recuperá-las, principalmente as sandálias e a blusinha de Jill. - E eu disse que tinha duas perguntas. O que aconteceu com seu joelho? - Agachou-se para ver de perto.

\- Hm... - Hesitei. - Caí jogando frescobol com Eddie. - Eu só queria que ele levantasse logo, não estava à vontade apenas de maio.

\- Sabe, umas das vantagens do espírito é...

\- Vou buscar minhas coisas. - Interrompi antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa e corri para o local onde havia largado as roupas, Adrian ficou parado agachado me observando, meu coração ainda estava acelerado, só não tinha mais certeza do motivo. Depois da agitação por causa do quase afogamento, muitos banhistas tinham saído do mar, percebi que a água estava mais vazia, e felizmente meus pertences ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. Vesti a bermuda e coloquei as sandálias. A camiseta estava toda molhada. Respirei fundo e voltei para Adrian, que já estava de pé perdido em pensamentos.


End file.
